


The Princes: Dean's Realisation or The Battle for the Americas

by AngelPie



Series: The Princes - One Shot Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Dean, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mary is a bitch, Minor Character Deaths, characters die who are dead in canon, homophobic attitude by Mary, injured Castiel and Gabriel, inspired by season 12, low descriptive underage between Sam and Gabriel, low grade sexual scenes, mary is evil, some injury but not graphicly described, some violence but not too majorly described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/AngelPie
Summary: Dean realises that his mother never truly cared about him or Sam and hates especially Castiel but also that means Gabriel. She is banished after trying to have Dean beaten by her Queens Guard.She joins the British Lords of Letters and tries to destroy the relatively peaceful Americas.





	The Princes: Dean's Realisation or The Battle for the Americas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this one is a bit longer than my others. I put a lot of work into it and I hope you guys like it.

It was an ordinary day, just like any other. Well that’s how it started out anyway, Dean and Cas woke up, did their usual morning routine before Benny came for Dean, He knocked and announced himself. “Yes Benny?” Dean asked perplexed as to why Benny had arrived at his room. “Your mother needs to speak with ya.” Benny said softly through the door. “And bring Cas, don’t leave him up here but don’t let her see ‘im.” 

It was fair to say that both Dean and Castiel were uneasy. “We’ll be out in a moment Benny.” Dean called keeping his voice steady to not betray his unease.  
“Dean? Any idea why you’ve been summoned? I mean it can’t be anything major since the King is over discussing diplomacy with Crowley so it can’t be wedding plans or anything?”  
They both made themselves presentable not saying much more. “I’m sure it will be fine Cas, it’s my dad’s birthday soon so maybe it’s celebration plans?” Dean opened the door and stepped out, firmly holding Cas’s hand for reassurance.

Together the three of them headed down to the throne room, the castle was quiet, quieter than usual and that wasn’t helping the unease that Dean had been feeling – he wasn’t even sure exactly why he was feeling uneasy, his mother – the Queen wanted to speak to her son, nothing strange about that right?  
Before Dean knew it they had arrived outside the throne room. “It’s ok Dean, I’ll see you after.” Cas said before kissing Dean quickly.  
“I’ll keep guard by the door and watch Cas, so don’t worry about us. You just go talk with your mother.” Benny said, encouraging Dean to open the door.

With a deep breath Dean opened the door to the Throne room, he wasn’t thrilled to speak with his mother while his father was away – to say he wasn’t close with her would be an understatement he had always been closer with his father. “You wanted to speak with me?” Dean said as he approached his mother.  
“Yes, I am going to cancel things with the Novak’s no son of mine is going to marry a man especially those cursed winged monsters. Campbells never marry the same sex, you are half Campbell and so must adhere to our traditions, not the disgusting Winchester traditions of marrying whomever they think is beneficial for the kingdom no matter the gender.”  
“No.” Dean said strongly and carefully. “I like him, I like him a lot – and you and dad have been pushing for this since I can remember so why stop it now?”  
“Because while the King is away I am in charge here.” Mary exclaimed angrily.  
“I will not give up Castiel, I will marry him.”

Not a word and Dean was grabbed by Mary’s guardsmen and Dean sensing danger tensed to fight, fists went flying between him and the four guards – he was doing the best he could to hold his own before the doors flew open and John furiously walked in, his own guards arresting the Queen’s guard. “How dare you, Benny called me back with a raven since he was suspicious of you, and rightly so. Mary Campbell you are no longer a Winchester and hereby banished from The Americas – you have just enough time to get down to the closest harbour and onto a ship I do not care where you go.”  
Meanwhile Cas had bolted over to Dean, closely followed by Benny. “Dean? You alright?” Cas’s hands were everywhere checking him, watching Dean’s face for obvious discomfort which was found pretty quickly. “Your hands, they’re hurt.” Cas stated softly, running fingers over the broken skin where Dean had hit armour. “We will get you to your room, Benny will speak to you after Bobby fixes you up.”  
Dean was quiet, he felt upset and betrayed he still had Cas but no longer a mother but now he wondered if he ever did truly have a mother.

****

“So you’re telling me that Andrea once worked for the Campbell House and learnt this because servants end up learning quite a few things? So she… my mum was always cold, never cared for anyone? Not really except herself and others only when it suited her?” Dean was hurting as Benny had told him how Mary had been against the arranged marriage all Dean’s life but never tried to outright go against everything but trying to hurt Dean that was what sent everything over the edge. Dean didn’t need to be told that.  
“Make sure that Sam, Gabriel and the Novak’s are safe Benny, till it’s confirmed that she is gone and her guardsmen. Because if she harms them I will never forgive her, and she will be lost forever.”  
Benny nodded and took his leave. Finally, Dean collapsed against Cas, who was sitting behind him. “How the actual hell did this happen? She seemed so happy.” He sighed and stared at his wrapped hands.  
“She showed her true self Dean, no one could have really been prepared for when but with the short notice Benny did the best he could. What Benny didn’t tell you is that King John had been in the Castle and had never left for a meeting in fact the meeting was here, Crowley was secreted in and out – the raven being mentioned was just to keep on the play that he wasn’t here. But Benny made sure he witnessed everything since you both were rather loud it wasn’t hard to do. Benny knew something wasn’t right.” He kissed Dean’s temple softly.  
“What’s going to happen now?” Dean softly asked. “The Kingdom only has one ruler now and the Kingdom never just has one ruler.”  
“I don’t know Dean, but if it means that we marry sooner and take over the crown then we can try to make this kingdom a better place together then something good can come of a not good situation.” Cas said softly cuddling Dean firmly, making sure that Dean knew he was safe since he knew that the younger prince would likely not admit that he needed the hug but would want it all the same.

****

It was some days before it was confirmed that Mary was gone, and weeks later that it was reported that she was in The British Kingdom and aligned with the corrupt and dangerous Lords of Letters but as long as she remained there she wasn’t a threat to the Americas and its different kingdoms. 

“Our spies in The British Kingdom have reported some disturbing news.” Chuck told John quietly one day. “Mary not only is in league with the Lords of Letters but is sleeping with one of their top Lords, his name is Ketch and he is one of their strongest. But that’s not the main part John, they’re planning on coming here to destroy every kingdom and create one kingdom that they control just like in the British Kingdom. We need to unite the houses and Kingdoms I fear a battle is coming.”  
John nodded. “You’re a good friend Chuck and a strong ally and I am thankful for your information. We will prepare for war, we need to align the houses and kingdoms as you say, I will send men and if able get word to your men with a raven get them to go out and start the alliance too it’s a big country we have and we need as many kingdoms on our side as possible.” 

Dean had fully recovered in the weeks after learning the truth about his mother.  
Right now, Cas was making love to him slowly, softly grasping at each other, kissing and moving slowly together, it had been a long day of training with not only Dean’s Prince Guard but Castiel’s, Sam’s and Gabriel’s who had been recently put together and sent down. They took it more seriously with the threat of war hanging over them and it had led to everyone being tired, sore and exhausted and for the four young princes in need of their betrothed.  
Dean clung onto Castiel as they reached their peak together, it was quieter thanks to their exhaustion but at the same time Dean believed it was a stronger bond that they had created right then.  
“Cas.” Dean softly spoke as Castiel’s wings appeared to wrap around Dean. “I feel like, I believe I can say that I am truly in love with you. Feels like our bond just strengthened further today and right now.” He yawned and rested his head on Castiel’s chest.  
“A more profound bond.” Castiel whispered and stroked a hand through Dean’s short hair. “And Dean, I’m glad that you feel that way. I love you so much too.” 

****

That night Sam and Gabriel quietly took care of each other, it was a little clumsy but sincere and warm for them both, Gabriel was embarrassed at how easily he came apart under Sam but he thoroughly enjoyed it – they had been holding back on each other till that night, but with recent events they wanted to be closer than they already were, taking comfort in each other’s presence and touch. 

****

Weeks of preparation followed, alliances were made and more updates were revealed. Ships were on their way and Mary was with them. No one however knew that a secret ship that contained the top Lords had set off earlier in the dead of night. However it was not long before The Winchester Kingdom found out, a haggard Crowley had returned desperate and alone to Winchester Castle with news.  
“Their dead John.” Crowley said defeated after he had been granted an audience. “My sons killed, it was those British Lords of Letters no mistaking their posh accents for anything else, I hid in one of the wall passageways and came straight here, I fear we will hear of many more they want to make it difficult for us.” It was just then that young Duke Nick also known as Lucifer for his fierceness on the battlefield was brought in, heavily wounded however not mortally. “Everyone.” He spoke his voice raspy. “My wife and unborn child, they left me for dead believing me too weak, my butler had hid and brought me here before I relieved him of his duties.” Nick passed out from his injuries and was taken up to a guest room by Benny and Bobby so that he could be treated. Crowley and Nick hated each other but in this time of crisis Crowley didn’t even bother now, it wasn’t worth it with the Lords of Letters threat above them.

****

Over the coming days more and more reports were coming in, Sam absolutely became inconsolable when he found out that Eileen who was a young princess just barely younger than himself was the only one killed out of her family – adopted Royal family, her biological royal parents dying back in the Irish Kingdom when she was a baby – also killed by the Lords. It was out of control and there was no stopping them.  
The following day a badly hurt Charlie made it to the Winchesters, she didn’t survive, causing Dean especially to get extremely upset for days, she had been like a sister to them.  
Castiel was getting more and more antsy about his younger brothers and the Novak’s had quickly returned to Massachusetts to see to their younger sons safety, upping their guardsmen. Thankfully they stayed safe, the Novak Castle was impossible to penetrate when their guard was up and word was gotten to Castiel and Gabriel that their brothers and parents were safe.

****

The fight was days away. John summoned Benny to the throne room to speak with him. “Mary will be fighting, that is guaranteed, the women of the Campbell like were always trained in all kinds of combat, I’m too old to fight effectively and objectively if I came across her on the field so I will be protecting the women, children and injured who take refuge in our castle. Benny, look after my sons and their betrothed out there, and I want you to be the one who ends Mary, she must be ended after all this.”  
Benny accepted his responsibility knowing that this order would probably be his last major order of his life, he didn’t expect that he would survive the battle looking at it realistically.

“They are just hours away.” Benny told John. Everyone donned their armour. Dean and Cas hugged and held each other till the last minute before they had to take up their position on the battleground. The castle was opened up to whoever needed sheltering, which was everyone who lived near where the battle would be taking place. Sam and Gabriel, did the same as their brothers, needing the extra comfort of each other before they had to fight for their lives and their kingdom.

****

The battle was sudden, bloody and violent. It was impossible to keep track of everything that was happening. The scent of blood and death quickly took over the air, making Dean choke on its acrid stench but he kept fighting, every life he took was painful for him but he kept on, he had Cas not far away, wings out using flight to help his own battles, till Dean heard him scream which caused Dean to get a nasty slice down his chin, he finished off his opponent who happened to be Ketch quickly and fought his way to Cas who had a nasty break in one wing and an arrow directly below tearing the delicate membrane. Benny was right there right then, dragging them to the safety of inside the castle. He returned to the battle to find his opponent was Mary. Benny did not drag this fight out, managing to stick her but as he did she got him, they both fell but the battle raged on, but it ended soon after, The Lords of Letters were destroyed completely.

****

Dean helped Cas get to the ballroom which had been set up for the injured, Gabriel they noticed was also there, one of his wings missing a chunk of feathers – Bobby was currently stitching the tears in his left wing, Dean noticed that Sam was unhurt which made him feel relieved, he hoped his younger brother hadn’t seen much of the battle, and he hoped none of them would have to endure a battle like that ever again. The four of them had survived though.  
As Dean was being stitched up the bells rang in victory and a heavy downpour of rain came along to wash away the horrid smell and blood from the battle ground. Next it was Castiel’s turn and Dean had Cas lean against him, Sam and Gabriel also coming over to offer support, the break was nasty and was going to be painful to set and had to be done first – well after the arrow was removed. 

Castiel woke up on a warm, soft bed, covered in the softest blankets, he could feel his right wing was bandaged and splinted. He could feel the familiar hands stroking through his hair and over his face. “We survived it.” Cas rasped out and he watched Dean nod. “We lost Benny though.” Dean said sadly. “He was a good man Dean, he made sure that we survived.” Cas tiredly said.  
“How do you feel? Bobby with mine and our brothers help got a pain reducing potion down your throat, he said that it would help, is it?”  
Castiel nodded. “It’s helping, my wing feels tight and uncomfortable but its pain is very low.”  
“Good, let’s try to sleep, we aren’t required to do anything else but heal now, Bobby and dad’s orders. I love you Castiel, and I can’t wait to be married to you.”  
“As soon as possible Dean, please I don’t want to wait three more years.” Cas said sincerely.  
“As soon as possible.” Dean confirmed, feeling the same as they both drifted to sleep, sleeping easier together than if they had been alone.


End file.
